Dominic McCloud Wizard
Personality He is a complicated guy who is into puzzles, helping friends and learning as much as possible. Dominic is a big fan of duality and is a bit arrogant but always there to help the little guy. Dominic also has a sharp mind and can find a way out of any situation. He is also a quick study. He is also on a personal vendetta against Basil Oufrank the Death Eater who murdered his father and his two older cousins with The Killing Curse. Appearance 5'10 Athletic Build shoulder length hair and very fluid when walking Living In his Scottish ancestrol manor with his mother and a few relatives. Family Dominic McCloud is a Pure-Blood Wizard/Animagus descended from Marcus McCloud a great Scottish wizard who was trained by Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. History He is a complicated guy who is into puzzles, helping friends and learning as much as possible. Dominic is a big fan of duality and is a bit arrogant but always there to help the little guy. Dominic also has a sharp mind and can find a way out of any situation. Skills Speaks 7 Languages: English, Gaelic, German, Japanese, Italian, Greek & Latin. Master Martial Artist Near Genius Level Intellect Hightened Senses from being an Animagus Facts  Dominic Speaks with a scottish accent  Dominic can speak Gaelic  Dominic can speak German  Dominic can speak Japanese  Dominic can speak Italian  Dominic can speak Latin  Dominic speaks a little bit of Greek  Dominic is a Animagus (Black Wolf)  Dominic is a skilled Martial Artist  Dominic is highly intelligent Family Tree Marcus McCloud (Ancestor)The beginning of the McCloud line. Marcus was a student to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin before the banded together with Helga and Rowena to create Hogwarts, Marcus was to become the first Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts. Isolde Duncan-McCloud (Ancestor) The wife of Marcus and one of the first students of Hogwarts(Slytherin House) Sheree McCloud (Mother) Is Dominic's mother and a world class Witch who is adept at Healing Spells and Charms, she has become Scotlands leading expert in medicines and herbal remedies. (Slytherin House) Calvrin McCloud (Father)Was the leader of a group of rebel Wizard's who hunted down and if necessary killed Death Eater's. This group was not a part of the Auror's association and therefore was hunted by Auror's just the same. One day he and a few new recruits were out hunting Basil Oufrank a notorious Death Eater next only to Bellatrix Lastrange, Calvrin and his two recruits hunted Basil into a corner but were not properly prepared to face Basil and where all killed by The Killing Curse. (Gryffindor House) Family Tree Facts The McCloud family has created over 300 powerful spells in over 1,000 years. Over 500 years ago the RWG (Rogue Wizard/Witch Guild) was formed by the McCloud family and only operates in Scotland. The RWG is a group of witches and wizard's who have a personal vendetta against the Death Eater's or any Dark Wizard or Witch, but didn't want to be a government Auror. Hogwarts Classes Spell List Category:Characters